


Someone In-between

by CTS2001



Category: Alyssa Greene - Fandom, Barry is going to prom, Emma Nolan - Fandom, Emma Nolan/Alyssa Greene - Fandom, The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin, The Prom Musical
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTS2001/pseuds/CTS2001
Summary: I loved the prom so much I wrote a fic. Read if you also love the show and lemme kno what you think!!





	1. Tuesday Mornings

Emma made a sharp left off Keystone Ave and pulled into the senior lot at James Madison. She always parked her 96’ Chevy pickup in the same spot overlooking the football field. Emma usually liked to get to school right before first bell at 7:45 to avoid torment in the halls, but today was different. Today was Tuesday and the cheer team had practice before first period. Emma always made up excuses to be early on Tuesdays so she could see the end of practice. Most days, she told herself that she was leaving early to review chem notes or check in with Mr. Blitzen. Deep down, Emma knew that there was only one reason she was willing to leave her house a whole 15 minutes early on Tuesday mornings. That reason was Alyssa Greene. 

Alyssa Greene was the most beautiful girl Emma had ever laid eyes on. Her terracotta complexion and vibrant smile glowed through the morning fog. Emma checked the dashclock in her truck. _7:38. Enough time to watch just 2 more minutes._ Emma watched the girls run through a series of stunts and athletic feats. Sometimes she wished she could be more like them. More normal. Emma watched as Alyssa flew with grace, smiling ear-to-ear as she posed atop the pyramid. Emma could not help but grin. As much as she didn’t want to have a crush on Alyssa Greene, she could not ignore how something as simple as her smile could make her heart beat faster. _7:44. Shit. I’m going to be late for Spanish._

Emma walked quickly through the empty halls of James Madison, making her way to Mr. Blitzen’s class in 308. Being late stressed Emma out, but she was grateful for the tranquil halls. It was rare for Emma to get to school without facing some sort of harassment from a peer. When she got to class, everyone was already seated and writing furiously. _Oh great,_ Emma thought. _Another one of Blitzen’s pop-vocab quizzes._ “Bienvenidos Emma,” remarked Mr. Blitzen. “Siéntate y empieza la prueba ahora.” Emma never really understood what Mr. Blitzen was saying, but it felt like he was telling her to sit down and start the quiz. Spanish wasn’t Emma’s thing, but she tried. After surviving the vocab quiz, Emma drifted in and out of a lesson on verb conjugation. She thought about what it would be like to have a friend at this hick school, and what it would be like to be accepted. Her mind then moved to Alyssa Greene. Emma glanced at the clock. _8:22. Only 8 more minutes until English,_ she thought. English was Emma’s favorite class. She loved to escape in stories and connect with characters who faced similar struggles. Coincidently, It was also Emma’s only class with Alyssa Greene.


	2. English Class

Emma made her way to her usual seat by the window. She liked to look outside when class got boring and watch kids rush to class or chill out on the football field. If it weren’t so cloudy out, she would be able to see her truck perched atop the field. Emma snapped back to reality when Alyssa Greene entered with her two best friends, Shelby and Caylee. All three girls always sat in the back corner opposite her. Emma could occasionally get away with stealing a glance at Alyssa, pretending to be looking over her shoulder at the clock. It’s not weird, Emma thought to herself. _I’m not some kind of stalker. She is just gorgeous and perfect in every single way._

“--Sorry I’m late class.” Tim’s voice broke the silence. He was one of those cool English teachers who used their first name. Emma thought it was weird at first but then ended up liking it. Tim had always been nice to Emma and didn’t let other people’s BS slide in his class. If only the world felt as safe as Tim’s English class. That would be enough. “I hope you all read chapter 7 of Jane Eyre last night because it was homework,” Tim ventured. “Before we begin, I am going to give you your partners for our semester long project.” The class growned. “C’mon guys. It’s really important to investigate the cultural, social, and historical context of the books that we read. Your task is simple: you and a partner will choose a book, and give a 20 minute lecture at the end of the semester analyzing the novel’s societal significance.” “I hope I don’t get the dyke,” muffled a scruff voice in the front. Tim shot the JV football player a harsh glance and went into his usual “we-don’t-use-those-words” speech. His words echoed loud, loud from far away. The dumb jock didn’t phase Emma today. There was only one thing on her mind at the moment-- the prospect of being paired up with Alyssa Greene. Emma knew that it was highly unlikely and wildly fanciful. _But what if?_

“Emmett and Tucker, Bernard and Stacy, Julian and Violet…” For some reason, Emma’s heart was racing. This is definitely not normal, she thought. Emma snapped back to reality when Tim called her name. “Emma and…” He squinted at his list. “Emma and Alyssa, Caylee and Shelby, Braxton and Justin…” Emma quickly concealed her smile so she wouldn’t come off like a total creep. She turned around to shoot Alyssa a friendly-non-threatening-hey-partner glance, only to see Caylee and Shelby choking back laughter. _It’s about me,_ Emma just knew it. _They think it’s funny their friend got paired up with the town lesbo._ Emma momentarily locked eyes with Alyssa, who sat silently between Caylee and Shelby as the laughter continued. _Great,_ Emma thought. _Alyssa Greene is just like everyone else in this hick town._ Tim began his regularly scheduled lecture and Emma paid little attention. Instead she peered out the window, looking for something- anything- that would take her mind off of being Alyssa Greene’s unwanted partner. The sound of the bell couldn't come soon enough, and Emma made her way to her third period class. 

The rest of the day seemed to drag on, each moment more monotonous than the last. Emma could not stop thinking about what happened in English. _Is Alyssa a total tool like Caylee and Shelby? Does she think I’m a creep?_ Emma felt defeated as she made her way to her truck after last bell. She heard rapid footsteps behind her followed by a voice, “Emma, wait up!”


	3. Alyssa Greene

Emma looked behind her and much to her surprise, she saw Alyssa Greene sprinting towards her, backpack and cheer bag in hand. _God, she’s perfect._ Emma wanted to freeze this moment forever. The moment when Alyssa Greene was running after _her._ The moment before she would find out if Alyssa Greene thought she was some sort of creep. As Alyssa got closer, Emma’s heart began to race. _Be cool. Be cool._

“Hey Emma listen, I’m so sorry about what happened in class with Caylee and Shelby. It’s just- you’re just- I don’t hate you? no no no this is coming out wrong-” Alyssa struggled to find a suitable apology. “It’s okay really I get a lot of shit around here.” Alyssa was put at ease when she realized that Emma wasn’t angry. “No it’s not okay,” Alyssa took a moment to ponder, “nobody should have to deal with the crap you put up with.” A tranquil silence lingered between the girls, each unsure of what to say next. “Well,” Emma began. “You don’t have to be my partner if you don’t want to. Really, no pressure.” A look of confusion struck Alyssa’s face. “Are you kidding me? You’re Emma Nolan! I would be crazy to turn you down as an English partner.” Emma struggled to hide her grin after Alyssa used her whole name. _Emma Nolan. She knows my last name… How? Ugh she’s so perfect._ Emma was overcome with a sudden wave of confidence. “You’re not too bad yourself, Alyssa Greene.” Alyssa giggled and the girls locked eyes for what felt like an eternity. “Well,” Alyssa began. “I’ve gotta get going so I beat my mom home, but let’s get together this week so we can start brainstorming for this project.” “Totally,” Emma replied as she handed Alyssa her phone to exchange numbers. “My house house probably isn’t great,” Alyssa commented. “My mom is- well she’s really strict.” “It’s all good,” Emma responded. “I live with my grandma and she’s really cool.” The thought of Alyssa Greene being in her room made Emma’s stomach churn. “Well, I guess I’ll see you around.” Alyssa said softly as she made her way across the parking lot. Emma got in her truck and stared out at the football field contemplating what had just happened. She just had a conversation with Alyssa Greene. _The Alyssa Greene._

Emma drove home to an old Alanis Morissette CD that she had found while helping her grandma clean out the garage a few months ago. _And what it all comes down to / Is that everything's gonna be fine, fine, fine._ Emma could not believe that she was Alyssa’s partner, or that she had Alyssa’s number, or that Alyssa would probably come over at some point this week. _'Cause I've got one hand in my pocket / And the other one is giving a peace sign._ For the first time since she came out, Emma’s life felt like it was getting better.


	4. She Said Yes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile but now that I'm done with school I have lots of time. I plan on posting regularly from now on. Thanks for your continued support! it means a lot to hear that other people enjoy my stories <3

Emma sat in the middle of her bed surrounded by incoherant Spanish notes. The first big test of the semester was tomorrow and she could barely conjugate regular verbs.  _I’ve always been more of an English person anyway,_ she justified. Spanish wasn’t the only thing on Emma’s mind. It had been a whole two days since her last interaction with Alyssa Greene. Emma glanced over to her desk where her phone was charging.  _ I shouldn’t be the one to text first _ , she reasoned.  _ It might sound desperate.  _ After minutes of internal turmoil, Emma finally decided that it was beyond pathetic that she was worried about sounding desperate.  _ We are partners for an English project for god’s sake!  _ Emma grabbed the phone and began to rack her brain for something to say. 

_ Hello!  _ No no, that could be construed as aggressive.  _ Greetings.  _ Ugh too weird and formal.  _ Heyo!   _ What even. No.  _ Hey!  _ Ok that’s perfect. After about 20 minutes of struggle, Emma hit send on a carefully crafted text. 

**Emma:**

Hey! I was wondering if u wanted to get a jump start on our English project sometime soon? I’ll be around this weekend. Let me know what works for u. - Emma

_ Delivered. _

Emma’s heart was racing as she tossed her phone to the end of her bed. She knew it was just a text about a school project, yet she could not deny her growing feelings for Alyssa. Feelings that she tried to push out of her mind as she reviewed her notes on the present tense for her upcoming Spanish exam.  _ Yo tengo, tú tienes, ella tiene, nosotros tenemos, I am so going to flunk this exam. I’m usually so good in school. Do I suck at Spanish? Or maybe… I’m distracted? _

Emma was snapped back to reality by the familiar buzz of her phone. Overcome with fear, panic, and excitement, Emma dove to the edge of her bed to check her phone. Sure enough, it was Alyssa.

**Alyssa:**

Hey Emma! I would love to work on our project this weekend. I have cheer practice early on Saturday, but I’ll be totally free in the afternoon. Xoxo Alyssa.

_ Delivered.  _

Emma’s eyes lingered on Alyssa’s message.  _ Xoxo Alyssa. Does she sign all of her texts like that. Ugh Emma stop it. Text her back.  _ Emma grabbed her phone and crafted another message. 

**Emma:**

Saturday afternoon works great for me. How’s 2pm at my place? My grandma will have snacks :) 

_ Delivered. _

Alyssa answered immediately. 

**Alyssa:**

I can’t wait!

_ Delivered. _

Emma laid down and stared at her ceiling in astonishment. In 2 days Alyssa Greene would be at her house- no- in her  _ room.  _ Emma tried hard to keep her racing thoughts at bay. She had to focus on this Spanish exam. She had to do some brainstorming for her English project. She had to keep her mind off of Alyssa Greene. 

  
  



	5. Study Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa comes over to work on their project... Will it get steamy? Read on to find out!

After what felt like an eternity, Saturday had finally arrived. Emma scanned her recently cleaned room to make sure that she wasn’t forgetting anything before Alyssa came over. _2:34, gee she’ll be here any minute now. Ok let’s see… Everything seems good. Do you think it’s too clean in here? I don’t want her to think that I cleaned for her. Maybe I should move some papers around on the desk--_

Ding. 

The sound of the doorbell jolted Emma back to reality. “I’ll get it,” she croaked while darting downstairs. Emma placed her hand on the doorknob and caught her breath for a moment. _Just breath,_ she reminded herself. She swung open the door to reveal a bright-eyed Alyssa. _She looks stunning._

“Hey Emma!” Alyssa smiled. “You ready to get your study on?” 

 

“Oh, I was born ready,” Emma replied. _I’m blushing right now. I am totally blushing. Can she tell?_ “Why don’t we go upstairs? We can work at my desk,” Emma proposed. 

 

“Sounds good to me,” Alyssa replied. Both girls made their way upstairs to Emma’s room at the end of the hall. “Nice place you got here,” Alyssa commented.

 

“Oh, thanks,” Emma paused. “It’s my Grandma’s… But she’s out visiting some friends today.” 

 

“Very cool,” Alyssa replied as Emma pulled a spare stool up to her desk. 

 

Oblivious and overcome by exhaustion, Alyssa flopped onto Emma’s bed. 

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled into the pillow. “I’m just super burnt out from cheer practice”

 

“Oh I get it,” Emma replied. _Alyssa Greene, in my bed?! What kind of weird sex fantasy is this?? God, Emma. Snap out of it._

 

“Well, I guess we don’t have to work on the project if you don’t want to,” Emma paused. “We could, uhhhh… Watch a movie!” 

 

“Emma Nolan, that is the most brilliant idea you’ve ever had!” 

 

Emma scooped her laptop off the desk and slide next to Alyssa, only inches separating them. _I’m sitting next to THE Alyssa Greene in my BED! What. The. Fuck?!_

 

A heavy silence lingered between the girls for what felt like an eternity. Emma logged onto Netflix and after much debate, the girls settled on Mean Girls. 

 

“Ugh it’s just so highschool! I don’t wanna watch it because I live it,” Emma argued. 

 

“C’mon, it’s a modern classic. I know you secretly love it.” 

 

“I don’t”

 

“Pleaseeeeeee”

 

“Fine,” Emma conceded. _Might as well let her have this one._

 

Emma set her laptop down between herself and Alyssa and hit the lights for cinematic effect. She then slid back into her spot on the bed and tried to focus on the film. The task at hand proved to be impossible, as Emma couldn’t go 2 seconds without thinking about how close she was sitting to Alyssa Greene.

  



End file.
